


Safe and Sound

by Catsitta



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Bad Ending, Blood and Injury, Chains, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Heavy Angst, Kidnapping, Major Character Injury, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Physical Abuse, Unhappy Ending, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsitta/pseuds/Catsitta
Summary: “Can’t you see? The world is a scary and dangerous place. If you stay here, you’ll be safe. In my arms.”OC/OC | Yandere | Raffle Prize
Relationships: Magika (OC)/Void (OC)
Kudos: 15





	Safe and Sound

She woke in shackles, her mouth bitter with the taste of ichor, her bones aching. 

Magika drew in a slow, shuddering breath, ribs screaming in pain with every inhalation, and found one socket stuck shut. Though it hardly mattered. Her working eyelight saw little in the vast, thick dark of the void. She couldn’t move, not properly, her arms bound behind her, her legs stiff and resistant from pain. The ruined layers of her once blush-colored dress hid whatever injuries laid beneath that she had yet to recover from. Gods were resistant creatures. It took a great deal to injure one and they had a habit of healing far more quickly than mortals. Magika shifted, hissing between clenched teeth, and tried to sit straighter. 

If she was a prisoner, that meant the last battle had been lost. 

Her intention wasn’t to intervene. It was her duty to watch over all souls and assist them in finding their End. Their Salvation. She was their Mercy—good or evil. The Cycles that Be were indifferent to matters of morality. But as she observed the battle, it grew in intensity. The vastness of the Multiverse bore a catastrophic fruit, the forces of Light and Dark colliding until all in the vicinity were consumed. Magika found herself attacked by the denizens that sought to destroy the ‘outcodes’ and the ‘corrupted’ worlds, despite being anomalies themselves. She lifted her bow and fought them back...until she was struck from behind. 

Memories became hazy after that. There was pain as someone took great care to make sure she didn’t get up. The last thing she saw before darkness swallowed her was her bow snap in two.

Magika flexed her phalanges. Slowly, very slowly, she was recovering. Faster now that she was conscious and could focus on healing. However, as she at last regained feeling in her hands, she sensed another presence in the swallowing shadow. The corners of her mouth quirked up as she determined who had joined her. Of course it would be her. Void. She dwelled within this place. Though this was the first time Magika found herself bound within it. 

It wasn’t long before a figure cut through the dark, her gown and veil as black as the shadows, the only relief from the darkness the white of her skull and the gold of her circlet. Scythe in hand, she approached, silent, her expression...odd. Before Magika could place it, Void pressed the flat of the blade against the column of her neck and tilted Magika’s skull up. You’re so beautiful, chained up like that,” she murmured, voice low and reverent.

Void swung away the blade and drew even closer, kneeling astride Magika, their skulls nearly flush. Heat flushed Magika’s skull—surprise at the sudden closeness. A hand rose to trace Magika’s cheekbone, her smile growing wider. 

“What do you want?” Magika demanded, finding her voice at last. It hurt to speak. “Why have you brought me here? Why am I in chains? Were you the one that—”

Void silenced Magika with a kiss, invasive and unwelcome. Magika struggled despite the agony, but Void was stronger, had her at a complete disadvantage. As Void pulled away she gave a soft hum, “Don’t make me hurt you, beloved, though I do so enjoy your suffering.” She toyed with the frilled neckline of Magika’s dress, tugging lower until it slipped free of her shoulders and revealed her sternum. “I was not the one to strike you down or break your bones. I rescued you. And here you will remain forever.” At Magika’s protests, Void’s gaze hardened and she dug a thumb into a still mending crack. Magika gasped. Void _soothed_ the injury with a kiss, “Can’t you see? The world is a scary and dangerous place. If you stay here, you’ll be safe. In my arms.”

“Release me! You know just as well as I that I don’t belong here.”

Void’s eyelights flashed with what could only be called madness, her grip tightening hard enough for Magika’s bones to scream. Her vision blotted and she nearly lost consciousness once more. Void shushed her and cradled her skull to her chest, “You don’t mean that, beloved. I couldn’t save her...but I can save you. I won’t lose another to the battlefield. And since you are a foolish, silly little creature...I will keep you here, bound, until I can trust you not to wander off.”

“S-stooop.” Tears flooded her sockets.

“Shhh, rest. I will take care of you. Nobody will ever harm you ever again. You will be safe and sound forever. And we...we will be together. Forever. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

Magika screwed her working socket shut and spat in Void’s beautiful, crazed face. The other skeleton went stiff above her. Always so composed and elegant, the other would feel the full extent of the slight, for she didn’t deign to use words to express her displeasure. Suddenly, her center of gravity shifted as she was thrust to the ground, skull cracking harshly against solidified shadow. Stars danced behind her lids, the bittersweet promise of unconsciousness drawing in closer and closer. But alas, such a reprieve was now allowed. Void splayed a hand upon her sternum, pulling at what lay beneath. Her soul. Her very self.

She thrashed, but Void didn’t pull her soul free. After a few seconds, Magika calmed, and Void pressed apologetic kisses to her face. “My apologies, beloved, you cause me to lose all reason.” She righted Magika’s dress and cradled her broken form close, “You are distressed from the battle. Don’t worry. All will be well soon.”

.

Soon proved a very, very long time. Time passed strangely in the void. It drew seconds into hours and collapsed days into minutes. It was impossible to know ‘when’ you were, and too easy to lose one’s mind. Magika centered herself and focused on healing whenever Void was away. She brought food and beautiful little trinkets, eerily cheerful each time she fed her. And if Magika resisted?

Let it be said that bones took a lot longer to heal if they were removed.

That was one ‘lesson’ that Magika didn’t care to repeat after a fit of madness led to mutilation. Healing. That was her only goal. Whatever it took. Even if it meant plastering on a false smile and pretending it was perfectly normal to converse with one’s captor about their day. And yes, those new shackles were lovely, how did you know that they were her favorite style? 

When at last Magika found herself mostly recovered, she tested her chains, wrists raw and bruised from the extended bondage. A mortal would have surely lost use of their arms by now. However, she found that they held true. Whatever they were forged of hampered much of her power and couldn’t be easily broken. The only way out would be to break her own wrists...or for Void to release her. Given how helpless she would be with rebroken bones, she knew her best option was the second. But how? 

Alone with her thoughts, Magika dwelled on her escape plans.

She plotted and calculated until Void arrived with her usual ‘gifts’.

“Will you eat today, beloved~?”

Magika gave a small nod.

“What do we say?”

“Please.”

“You’re so well-behaved today,” she cooed before kneeling beside her, a bar of chocolate in hand. “And here I am with a special treat.”

“Thank you…”

Void unwrapped the chocolate slowly, “As much as it pleases me, I must inquire as to your...change in disposition.”

Sweat dripped down the back of Magika’s neck, “I...have been doing a lot of thinking. And I have realized you’re right. I am safe here. You take such good care of me and I should appreciate that.”

The other paused, “Oh?”

“I just wish now that I hadn’t been a fool for so long. Then perhaps I could embrace you. And hold you as I desire.” Magika’s soul pounded. She willed the other to buy the lie. There could be no Order in the Universe if she remained chained like this. She needed to escape. 

Void laid aside the chocolate and drew close, her breath warm on Magika’s cheek, “Really?”

Magika nodded, not trusting her voice to hold steady.

Void smiled, “I. Don’t. Believe. You.” She then patted her cheek.

Eyesockets widening, ichor running cold, Magika thrashed, “It’s true. I am telling the truth! I...I love you, Void. How could I possibly show you so that you believe me?” The other gave her a considering stare, which fell to where her soul lingered behind covered ribs. Magika felt her magic heat from battered nerves. She could do this. Sitting up, she tilted her form forward, let one shoulder of her gown slip tempestuously. This was what the other wanted...right? “I know you desire me,” she purred. “How about I prove my love?”

The madness in Void’s gaze hazed with a sickly adoration as she pulled Magika into her lap, hands roaming. Magika steeled herself. She could do this. She would do this. For herself. For the multiverse. And even for Void herself.

Perhaps once she escaped this place, she could save the other from the ghosts that haunted her.

Void’s kiss was gentle at first, then commanding. Her hands were urgent, insistent and wanting. As if she wished to memorize every bone through touch alone. Magika focused on finding some...enjoyment out of this affair. It was hard enough to act deeply in love when you were only mildly uncomfortable, much less outright miserable. So when kisses became questing, she leaned into the embrace, whispered sweet nothings like sugar spun candy. When clothes were peeled away, she shivered and told herself it was from pleasure.

This needed to happen. She needed to seduce Void. She needed...she needed to—

“Such a beautiful liar you are.”

—what?

CRACK.

Magika gasped as bones gave way beneath Void’s crushing grip on her humerus. Her captor nuzzled her neck and clavicle, peppering her chest with little kisses. She then pulled away and picked up the candybar, leaving Magika rumpled and broken and bleeding, face raw with betrayal and bafflement. 

“One day those words will be real,” Void said, her dulcet voice almost dreamy. “You will love me and never want to leave me. You will beg to stay with me forever and ever.” She lifted a hand, ichor still dripping from her phalanges. “The outside world will destroy you and I am the only one that can save you. I and I alone will be YOUR salvation. Won’t that be wonderful?” She flicked her wrist, scattering the ichor away into the nothingness. “I wish I didn’t have to make you suffer to make you see the truth, but cruelty is its own form of kindness. One day, beloved, one day.”

And then she was gone again.

Magika bowed her head and wept.

.

How long?

How long had it been?

How long since she was bound?

How long since she last stopped hurting? 

How long since she last saw Void in this unfathomable dark?

How long until she last hoped….

How long…

How…?

.

There was no rescue coming. If there were, surely one of the Guardians would have found her by now. Were they lost in the battle as well? Did Nightmare overwhelm Dream? Did Error conquer Ink? Did the darkness consume the light? Both were needed for Order. The Cycles needed them to be whole and in balance, or there would be a collapse. That was why despite everything, the Creators never snuffed out Destruction. But like a conflagration burning too hot and fast, had one side burnt out the other in ignorance and greed?

Magika shuddered, and once more, she wept, tears rolling hot down her cheeks. 

Nobody would save her.

She couldn’t save herself.

She was helpless. HELPLESS. And...and…

“Beloved, why are you crying?”

Magika’s head whipped up and warbled out her despair. Void tutted and pulled her into an embrace, stroking her skull and back like a lover might. 

“It will be alright. I’m here. And I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the first place winner of my 1k follower raffle on tumblr coolbattlegirl!


End file.
